


Spiritus Obscuri Da Viriditatum

by pkfb269



Series: The Man In Black [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drug Use, Embarrassment, F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkfb269/pseuds/pkfb269
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off story from my original creation, The Man in Black, featuring Emma Mills, an unusual female human with a strange power. She is in a long term relationship with The King of Hell, Crowley and currently stays in the Men of Letters bunker with her hunting friends, Sam and Dean Winchester. </p>
<p>While on the hunt for a witch who has been causing trouble, Emma has a spell cast on her that restores her teenage body. A mixture of her intensified hormones, Dean's teasing and Crowley's unwillingness to touch her send Emma into a fit of rage and she storms out of the bunker.</p>
<p>This work will consist of a couple of chapters before finally being resolved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

I could hear her in the next room, she was frantically clammering around, looking for something whilst muttering to herself in a language I couldn’t understand.   
With my knees bent and keeping as close to the wall as I could, I stepped quietly towards the door. I held my gun in both hands, the index finger of my left hand near the trigger and ready to twitch into action at a moment’s notice.   
There was more clattering in the room I stalked towards, it sounded like glass and a faint scraping sound along with it.   
I had reached the door so I stopped still and allowed myself two breaths before I swiftly turned, kicking open the door and simultaneously training my gun on the witch inside.   
She was in a kitchen that was littered with various jars of ingredients, herbs, flowers and the like. In front of her she had a small bowl that she had been frantically preparing a mixture in and a pestle and mortar sat off to one side, offering an explanation for the scraping sounds I had heard.   
The witch looked up, startled, as I burst into the room. Her hand flew out to the side, grabbing the first thing it connected with and hurling it towards me. I ducked and the frying pan hit the door frame with a loud bang before dropping to the floor. She hadn’t hit me, but the quick distraction had afforded the witch those extra few seconds she needed to finish her potion.   
"Spiritus obscuri da viriditatum." I heard her speak as she threw a glass vial at me.   
The vial landed at my feet, breaking open and releasing a strange orange vapour that quickly rose in the air enveloping me. I briefly felt dizzy and sick but it soon passed.   
I made a quick mental check of myself, I could still see and hear, I could move and I still had my gun in my hand, clearly whatever potion she had concocted hadn’t work. I smiled and brought my gun back up, pointing at her.   
I was confused for a brief moment as she was laughing at me, but then I pulled the trigger. I was nearly knocked out by the recoil of my gun and I mentally cursed myself for letting my hold falter, but then I saw the red blooming across the witch’s chest and she dropped to the ground.   
I had got her. I relaxed my hold on the gun, taking my finger off the trigger and lowering my arms before walking to the other side of the kitchen to check the witch. I’d seen more than enough horror movies to know that nothing is dead until you’ve checked the body.  
Sure enough, she lay there on the kitchen floor with her eyes staring, unseeing, up to the ceiling. She wasn’t breathing and she had no pulse. I’d made a good shot, I hit her in the heart. 

“Emma!” a voice boomed from somewhere else in the house as I heard heavy boot steps running.  
“I’m in the kitchen!” I called back, but immediately had to clear my throat. My voice felt funny, like it was a couple of octaves too high. I shook my head, glancing back at the witch as Dean Winchester burst through the door with his gun in his hand.   
“Ding dong the witch is dead!” I sang as I looked up at him. Dean had his gun pointed at me and was stood in an attack pose with his eyes squinted in confusion.   
“Woah, woah, Dean! I killed the witch, lower your gun!”  
“Emma?” Dean’s forehead remained knotted in confusion and he spoke my name as if he didn’t recognise me. I was getting a bit worried about his reaction and it made me agitated.   
“No, I’m the freaking Easter Bunny!” I snapped at him. “What the hell’s wrong with you, Dean?”  
Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise and let out a short laugh only confusing me further.  
“Wow.” He exclaimed as he walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me into the hallway. He eventually stopped in front of a cabinet. Behind the glass doors were row after row of odd little trinkets and the back was panelled with mirrors. Dean pointed to the mirror.  
“Check it out.” He told me and as I looked into the mirror I froze in place as I finally understood the reason for Dean’s strange behaviour.   
“Shit” I muttered before following with a louder profanity. “Shit!”

The person looking back at me in the mirror was still me, just not the me I was used to seeing in the mirror everyday. My shoulder length blonde hair was gone, now replaced by blue black locks tied back into a ponytail that hung down my back. the left side was shaved incredibly short around my ear leaving a navy blue coloured stubble.  
My eyes were rimmed with thick, black eyeliner that exaggerated my pale complexion and my lips were painted ruby red. There was a silver ring through my nose and a small silver stud centrally through the flesh just below my lower lip. I swallowed hard and I could feel something hard rubbing the roof of my mouth. I stuck out my tongue to see my reflection showing me a black tongue stud.  
Around my neck there was a black velvet choker with a silver egyptian ankh and a small silver chain with a pentacle hanging between my collar bones. I was wearing a tight fitting black sleeveless t-shirt with a strange contraption made of leather straps that crossed my chest and around my breasts, almost like some kind of bondage harness. Looking at my arms, I could see all of my tattoos were gone and I was wearing a cuff on each wrist that was covered in silver spikes.   
Stepping back from the mirror, I looked down to see I was wearing black skinny jeans that had rows of slashes across the legs starting at my thighs and continuing all the way down. From underneath the slashes I could see that I was wearing fishnet tights and I was wearing black boots with lots of straps across the front and silver heels.   
“Dean, what is this? What has she done to me?” Dean was trying his hardest not to laugh so he couldn’t answer me. I looked back into the mirror and studied my face some more. It was definitely me, but I looked so young!   
“Oh my god…” I said aloud.   
“It seems the witch gothed you up before you ganked her.” Dean stated, I could hear his poorly concealed snickering.  
“It’s worse than that, Dean. I recognise this, I wore this to a Marilyn Manson concert years ago. She’s turned me into teenaged me!”  
Dean lost it, he roared with laughter and I spun on my heels and punched him in the arm.  
“You punch like a … like a teenage girl!” He laughed harder as he held his arm. “Oh, Emma I’m sorry, but wait til Sammy gets a load of this!”  
“It’s not funny Dean!” I shrieked. “We need to find some way to reverse this!”  
“Ok, ok. You actually used to dress like this?” Dean regained his breath and looked at me in amusement. I didn’t answer his question but instead glared at him in contempt. “C’mon Morticia, let’s get back to the bunker and find something that can help.” I punched in the arm again for mocking me and we went out to Dean’s Impala. 

It was only an hour’s drive back to the bunker but it felt so much longer sitting next to Dean and his constant teasing about my appearance. In conversation he came up with a plethora of cliche nicknames to call me and as the list went on I found it harder and harder to keep my cool. When I finally blew up and snapped at him, he apologised and quietened down. I know that my outburst was over the top. Dean teases people, it’s just how he shows affection for the people he likes and I should be used to it by now, but it seemed that it was more than just my appearance that had reverted to it’s younger self.  
“Dean, look, I’m sorry for snapping at you. I think I’ve got the whole teenage hormones thing going on, I feel like my emotions are out of control!”  
“Nah don’t worry about Emma, I’m not taking it personally. I shouldn’t have teased so hard, it can’t be easy for you.” We were pulling into the garage of the bunker now so I stayed quiet while he parked the car. 

A few minutes later we walked into the library to find Sam reading a lore book at one of the tables with his laptop open just next to him. Sam hadn’t come with us on our witch hunt, he’d found a rogue werewolf around about the same time the witch had come up, and as both cases had seemed pretty straight forward the boys agreed to split up and take a case each. I didn’t want to stay in the bunker on my own so I offered to take the witch with Dean.   
“Hey Sam.” I said as we approached the table from behind him. “How was your werewolf?”   
“Ugh, yeah all fine.” He rose from his chair and looked up at me as I dropped my rucksack down on the table. “Wait… who…Emma?” He formed the start of a question before answering himself with a look of total bewilderment on his face.   
“Careful, Sammy! Elvira has got some bite on her!” Dean earned himself an eyeroll and loud sigh from me. “The witch put some kind of spell on her that put Emma back in her teenage body.”  
“Wow! Um, are you okay?” Sam was always much more considerate of my feelings and less prone to tease, but he was struggling to keep himself in check at the current moment.  
“I’m fine, just…. Teenaged!” I slumped down into a chair. “Please Sam, don’t say anything. It’s been a long drive back with Dean constantly teasing me. I’m not sure I can handle any more!”  
“Of course, yeah. It’s just, quite a shock. This is how you dressed when you were younger?” I rolled my eyes up at Sam. “Sorry! Not saying anything! Look, do you know what the witch did to.. change you?” I shuffled in my chair and put all my focus on answering an actual question that was going to get us somewhere.   
“Yeah, she was in the kitchen mixing some sort of potion, she threw it at me and said something in latin. Something about spirits obscure something. The last word began with V, but I don’t know what it was.”

We were interrupted by a knock at the door and the three of us exchanged confused glances before sat up straight in my chair.  
“Oh shit! What time is it?” I asked.  
“Just before seven, why, who is that?” Sam replied.  
“It’s Crowley!” I put my head in my hands. “We were going out tonight.”   
Dean roared with laughter as he walked away to go answer the door. I heard the sound of the door opening followed by some muffled conversation that gradually became louder as two pairs of footsteps descended the stairs into the library of the Men of Letters bunker.   
“So the witch put a spell on Emma.” I heard Dean explaining smugly.  
“Emma?” Crowley’s low voice and thick accent reached my ears as I felt his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath as I lifted my head from my hands and turned to look at him. As soon as we made eye contact I felt a whole battalion of butterflies swirling in my stomach, my heart beat a little harder and there was a stirring between my legs. Damn these teenage hormones!  
“Hi!” I smiled up at Crowley, taking in his facial expression that seemed to vary between bewilderment and amusement.   
“What did she do to you?” He asked, lowering his eyebrows into a more concerned expression. I was thankful that he made no comment on my appearance. It’s not that I felt ashamed of the way I used to dress, heck I was happy that I’d had my wild stage and I’d experimented because it meant that I had lived my life, I was just not happy about having it suddenly thrust upon me once again.  
“Well, I was just telling Sam that the witch had thrown some kind of potion at me and said something in latin. Something about Spirits…” I trailed off trying to remember the words as Sam finished for me.   
“It sounds like it could have been spiritus obscuri but Emma doesn’t remember the last word.”  
“Spiritus obscuri da viriditatum.” Crowley said matter-of-factly in his low voice.   
“Yes!” I jumped up. “That’s it, that’s what she said! Do you know how to reverse it?”   
“It’s a simple youth restoring spell, it exists more to cause mischief than anything else and the effects will wear off in time.” I sighed a breath of relief at Crowley’s words.  
“How long until it wears off?”  
“That depends on the ingredients she used in her potion. I haven’t heard of the spell lasting more than a week and that’s from an incredibly adept witch with the strongest ingredients at her disposal.”   
“A week!” I squeaked and hung my shoulders in defeat. I didn’t want to stay like this for a week, Dean’s teasing wasn’t going to end any time soon and the hormones were downright annoying, my every emotion was greatly overexaggerated!  
“Fine.” I eventually sighed before looking up at my demon boyfriend. “Let me go get changed and wash some of this make-up off and we can go.”  
“No way I’m letting you out this bunker with him, young lady!” Dean interrupted putting on a Dad voice.  
“Hey!” I fake laughed at him. “It’s funny because you’re actually old enough to be my Dad now! I am not staying here, I’m perfectly fine and I’m going out!” I walked away towards my room before Dean had the chance to say anything else on the subject. 

In the confines of my own room, I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to collect my thoughts and get a handle on the situation. I was trapped in my teenage body for potentially a whole week, but that’s it. I could deal with this, at one point in my life this was just everyday living, so I could do it again for a week, it would be fine, I could totally do this. It was Dean’s teasing that I wasn’t sure I could do. It was already apparent that I was a victim of teenage hormones once again and I didn’t want to lose it with him and ruin our friendship. Yes, this was definitely going to be the hardest part.   
I sighed and leaned forward to begin the fight with all of those buckles in order to get my boots off. As I watched my fingers reach for the straps I suddenly realised that something was missing. Sitting upright, I stared at my right hand in shock. The ring was gone! 

Months ago I’d put a strange ring on my finger which knocked me out for a couple of days. When I had awoken I’d found the ring wouldn’t budge from my finger and it had given me strange powers. Myself, the Winchester brothers, Crowley and Castiel were all working on trying to find out what the ring was and what it had done to me, but so far we had all come up empty handed. Our next step was to start looking into my own history as Crowley was convinced that the ring wasn’t entirely to blame for my mysterious abilities. We’d been hunting a demon that had shadowed me in the foster home I was raised in but she’d been incredibly difficult to find.  
My only solace so far was that Castiel had helped me gain some control over the powers. I could summon them at will and bring a ball of energy into my hand and throw it as a weapon if needed and I was also able to teleport. I didn’t like to use my powers and only resorted to it if absolutely necessary, after all I didn’t know what the consequences of using such magic were. 

I sat up straight on the bed and held my hand out in front of me. I closed my eyes to concentrate and started to command the power to rise in me. I could feel it starting right in my centre and pulsing through my veins, intensifying before I willed it to move into my hand. Opening my eyes, I saw the familiar ball of pulsating energy sitting in my palm.   
My teenage body was able to summon and control the power even though I wasn’t wearing the ring. A vast number of questions ran through my mind and the ball of energy became bigger and began to feel unstable. I quickly tried to apply all of the things that Castiel had taught me in order to quell the energy. I summoned a calm inside me and willed the energy to dissipate but that only served to make it bigger and wilder. I flicked my hand and the ball of energy was sent crashing into the lamp next to my bed, which exploded with a loud crash.   
I heard the sound of footsteps and Sam, Dean and Crowley came running into my room.  
“Emma! What happened, are you OK?” they barked questions at me but I wasn’t paying attention to who had asked which questions. I was still staring at the broken lamp.  
“I’m fine. I just….” I finally lowered my hand and took a deep breath before continuing. “The ring has gone so I wanted to know if I still had my powers. Allegedly I do, but it’s strange, it’s like it’s way more intense and wild.”  
“Well, how about you try not to use your powers until you grow up again?” Sam looked down at me with a soft look on his face.  
“Well, obviously!” I snapped at him. Again, damn these teenage hormones. I stormed out of the room to the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind me to get away from the boys.

Looking into the mirror, I couldn’t help but think that teenage me had some damn fine eyeliner skills, but it wasn’t what I wanted right now so I reached for my cleanser and began washing my face. It took a couple of goes to get all that black off my face and once it was removed, I worked on the red lipstick. When I was finally clean, I patted my face dry with a towel and looked back up to the mirror. It looked strange, my unnaturally dark hair shrank my facial features and made me look incredibly pale. Rummaging through the draw that held the few cosmetics I still owned, I found a black eyeliner, some mascara and a lipstick.   
I carefully drew a thin black line close to my upper eyelashes. It was much thinner than what I was previously wearing, but it helped to make my eyes stand out a bit more. I added the mascara and then picked up the tube of lipstick. It was a dusty rose colour, darker than my natural lip colour, but not quite as noticeable as the ruby red I had been wearing. Once I was happier with my make-up, I went back to my room. Sam and Dean had left and gone back to the library, but Crowley remained, now sitting on my bed. I entered the room and softly closed the door behind me.  
“Hey you.” I smiled at him. “Sorry about the display back there, teenager’s hormones are a bitch! Say, would you help me out of this thing?” I tugged at the leather straps of the harness I wore over my sleeveless t-shirt. From what I can remember of the brief period of time when I had worn it, it was an absolute pain in the ass to get into and out of. I walked towards him on the bed and I straddled his lap, placing one knee either side of him to allow him access to the straps snaking across my chest.  
“Emma, we shouldn’t do this.” He finally looked me in the eye.  
“Do what, Crowley? I’m your girlfriend, you’ve seen me naked heaps of times before. We’ve had sex, a lot of sex, remember?”  
“Emma, you’re just so … young!” I looked down at him, shocked before getting up from his lap and walking away a couple of steps.  
“Are you kidding me right now? Judging by the outfit and the hair colour I’d say I’m in my 19 or 20 year old body, which is legal, by the way. Besides, it’s still me in here, just in a different body.”  
“That’s the problem.” Crowley replied. “You may be yourself, but the younger body, it’s just wrong.”  
“What the hell, Crowley?” I raised my voice at him now. “It doesn’t matter how old or young I look, this is still my body and it’s still my choice what I want to do with it. You want to talk about wrong? What about you? That body does not belong to you, it’s a meat suit as you call it. How do you think the actual owner would feel about you parading around in it fucking whoever you want and killing people and all that other shit you do?” Crowley looked angry at me but I didn’t care. I began stuffing my phone, wallet and keys into my pockets as I continued yelling at him.  
“You know what, Crowley, fuck it. Fuck this and fuck you.” I stormed out of my room, through the library and into the garage. I went to the key cabinet on the wall and selected a set of keys before turning and storming over to a black motorcycle in a parking bay. I got on, put on the helmet and started the engine. I gave it a few revs as I felt the engine purring underneath me before accelerating and steering out of the bunker away from Crowley and whatever the hell his problem was.


	2. Chapter Two

Crowley appeared outside the door to the Winchester’s bunker in Kansas. Due to it’s strong, magical warding he couldn’t teleport straight inside so he was resigned to knocking on the door like a common human. It wasn’t too bad, apart from showing Moose and Squirrel one small weakness in his abilities, it was something he didn’t mind overcoming for Emma.

Crowley had been dating the human woman for a few months now and every step on the journey was completely new to him. As a human, Crowley had given up on his need for love many, many years before he had died and once he had become a demon he was certain that it was completely out of the question. Love was just an affliction of the human condition, a weakness and a bloody annoying one at that. But then, a couple of hundred years into his demonic life, he had met Emma and his life had turned upside down.

It had started with an insatiable need to know everything about her, and that had turned into a desire to be in her constant company. He was certain he hadn’t acted out of the ordinary in the beginning, he’d always been incredibly flirtatious and used sexual innuendos no matter who he was speaking to, but everytime he thought about her in that way there was a definite stirring inside him. He had tried to appear normal, calm and collected, but he found that his demeanor was unravelling quickly. Then, taking him completely by surprise, she had kissed him.   
He had died and become a demon. He had been King of the Crossroads and eventually King of Hell. He had schemed and double crossed, tortured and murdered countless humans and creatures and yet nothing could have prepared him for this; he was in love.

He hadn’t seen Emma in a couple of days as she’d been on a hunt with the eldest Winchester, Dean. The other brother, Sam, had gone solo on a werewolf hunt. Both cases were supposed to be straightforward and over in a day or two, so Emma and Crowley had organised to meet this evening at the bunker so that they could spend some time together.  
Crowley wasn’t worried about Emma, she was strong and fast, more than capable of handling herself against the creatures of the night, but he had to admit to himself that there was a little bubble of anxiety buried deep within because she hadn’t sent a text or called to let him know she’d gotten back safe and sound. 

Crowley lifted his arm and rapped at the heavy metal door and awaited an answer. Emma was always the one to answer the door and she always greeted him with a huge smile as she stepped outside to follow up with a kiss. This time, the door swung open and revealed Dean Winchester’s freckled face covered with a huge grin.  
“Squirrel, are you always this pleased to see me?” Crowley narrowed his eyes at Dean.  
“Crowley.” Dean nodded at him. “Emma’s not going to be able to come out to play tonight.” Ah, so this was the reason for Dean’s happy attitude.   
The Winchesters weren’t happy about him and Emma being together, in fact they had actually tried to kill him in the beginning. When she had first displayed her mysterious powers and vanished they had agreed to work together to find her and get her back safe and sound. The alliance continued once Emma had returned as they turned their attentions to finding out what exactly was the cause of her magic.   
Eventually it had gotten to a stage where the brothers seemed to warily accept the relationship. They certainly weren’t happy about it, but they had finally stopped trying to convince Emma that it was a bad idea and they had even threatened Crowley that if he ever hurt her, they would kill him. Despite how far they’d come, Dean in particular seemed to take great pleasure in anything that would disrupt Crowley from seeing Emma.

“What do you mean? Where is she?” Crowley pushed past Dean to enter the bunker to find Emma. He heard Dean sigh before he told him about the witch they’d hunted. When Dean reached the part where the witch had cast a spell on Emma, he had already descended the stairs and was walking towards one of the tables in the library. Sam was stood to one side looking down at a girl with black-blue hair who had her head in her hands.   
He shot a questioning look at Sam who replied with a simple nod.  
“Emma?” Crowley asked as he put his hand on the shoulder of the girl at the table. She lifted her head and he barely concealed his shock as he took in the over the top make-up, the nose ring, the lip stud and, of course, just how young she looked.  
“Hi!” she smiled up at him.   
“What has she done to you?” Emma sighed before explaining about the spell the witch had cast and with a little help from Sam on the latin, Crowley recognised the spell instantly   
He was relieved that the spell wasn’t anything permanent or seriously harmful. She’d been reverted back to a younger version of herself and the spell would only last for a week at the very longest. Of course, Emma was still dismayed that she had to wait out the spell.  
“Fine.” She said, finally accepting that there was nothing more that could be done. “Let me go get changed and wash some of this make-up off and we can go.”  
Emma still wanted to spend the night with Crowley as planned. Dean wasn’t happy with that but she didn’t listen to him, instead she marched away to her room.

“Hey,” Dean snapped at Crowley as he turned to follow Emma. “We’ve had to put up with you dating Emma but there’s no way we’re ok with you taking out teenage Emma.”  
“I don’t know what ideas you have about mine and Emma’s relationship, but I only ever act in her best interests.” He growled at Dean.  
“Look, Crowley,” Sam interjected in a reasoning voice. “If she’s under the effects of a spell she can’t just continue like normal.”  
“You think I don’t know that, you thick-headed lumberjack?” Crowley raised his voice.  
“She’s...” Sam began but was cut off by a loud crash coming from Emma’s room and the three of them ran to find out what had happened. 

As they reached Emma’s room, they found her sitting on her bed looking shocked and the lamp by the side of her bed was shattered into pieces.  
“Emma! What happened?”   
“Are you ok?” The questions came from the Winchesters as Crowley surveyed the scene.   
Emma explained that the ring that had activated her strange powers was gone so she had wanted to see if she could still use them. Sam told her not to use her powers until the spell had worn off, which in Crowley’s opinion was the wrong thing to say to such a wild teenager. He was soon proven right as she snapped at Sam and stormed from her room, slamming a door down the corridor. Sam sighed and looked at Crowley with a told-you-so look on his face.  
“Can it, Moose, I know what you’re thinking. Consider our plans for the evening cancelled but I’m not leaving her.” Sam and Dean eventually left the room and Crowley took a seat on Emma’s bed to wait for her. 

When she finally returned she apologised for her earlier outburst and he noted that she had toned down the make-up a little bit but she was still in that unusual outfit.  
“Say, would you help me out of this thing?” She asked seductively as she straddled his lap. He stiffened a little under her touch. He couldn’t do this, this wasn’t his Emma. It was clearly more than just a different body, she was acting differently too and he didn’t want to be held responsible for anything that would jeopardise their relationship when she was normal again.  
Emma didn’t like his response. She shouted at him and made a low blow about his own meat suit before swearing at him and storming out of the room.  
“Bollocks.” He said to the room as he ran his hands down his face.

“What the hell happened?” This was Dean’s greeting to Crowley as he entered the library. “Emma just stormed out of her, God knows where she’s gone!” Crowley sighed as Dean explained what he already knew.  
“Let’s just say she didn’t take the change to tonight’s plans very well.”  
“You can say that again, what the hell are we supposed to do now? She’s out there somewhere with her crazy powers because you couldn’t let her down easy?” Dean continued and Crowley was burning with anger.  
“This is what I get for trying to do the right thing? I didn’t want this to happen, she’s bloody difficult to have an adult conversation with!” He burned his eyes red to show how close he was to losing his cool and Dean flinched. Blinking his eyes back to normal, Crowley sat down at the table. “Can Castiel find her again?”   
“I hope so.” Dean said in a lower, more calm tone, before saying loudly into the air “Cas, buddy, could use your help here.”   
A soft sound of fluttering wings filled the room and Castiel appeared with concern etched on his face.   
“Dean, how can I be of help?” The angel asked in his usual flat tone.   
“Long story short, Cas.” Dean began. “A witch has turned Emma into a teenager and she’s ran out on us. She still has her powers, so we’re wondering if you can track her again for us?”   
Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated for a while, before looking up.  
“I can sense her, yes, but she is moving. It would be wise to wait until she stops and regains some calm and we can attempt to approach her.”

Great. This wasn’t the first time Crowley had been stuck waiting with the two brothers and their pet angel while he stood around feeling helpless. He was shocked at how difficult and moody Emma was, were all teenagers like this these days? Of course some difficulties were to be expected considering her upbringing in the foster care system. He too had been abandoned as a child, but he was certain that he hadn’t been that troubled. No, of course he wasn’t, in his day it was perfectly acceptable to cane a child for their insolent behaviour. These days there were so many laws and rules in place to protect the children.   
Crowley rolled his eyes at the thought of the spoilt brats being able to get away withanything and everything. He briefly wondered if it was worth him staying around for this one, he didn’t respond well to teenage tantrums, but it was still Emma. This was just a minor, temporary affliction that she would soon get over. He’d been with her when she had been sick before, he could be there for her through this.  
He raised an eyebrow. This was certainly an interesting turn of events. He wasn’t going to stay because it was the right thing to do by Emma, he was going to stay because he actually wanted to be there for her. Yes, definitely interesting. 

“She’s finally stopped moving.” Castiel’s announcement brought Crowley out of his thoughts.  
“Great, let’s go get her.” Sam said as he made a move to stand up followed by Dean.  
“Where is she?” Crowley asked, and after an unsure glance in Dean’s direction, Castiel gave up her location. Immediately, Crowley snapped his fingers and he appeared in a small alleyway, followed only moments later by Castiel bringing along Sam and Dean.  
“She is in a building just around the corner from here.” Castiel confirmed and the four of them walked out onto the main street. 

The building she was in turned out to be a night club. It was lit by a neon sign that read ‘Necropolis’. Groups of people hung around outside the bar, some dressed in flowy, black velvet with white painted faces and black lipstick and some were in ripped denim with tall mohawks and safety pins through various body parts.  
Crowley sneered in distaste at the goth club in front of them and began walking towards the door, however he was quickly stopped by the bouncer. He was a large man, built like a brick shithouse actually, and wearing all black.   
“Aren’t you gents a bit too old for a place like this?” He laughed down at them.  
Crowley felt a rage twisting inside of him, but before he decided to murder the guy, Sam and Dean stepped forward, flashing their fake FBI badges.   
“We’re looking for someone.”   
“Who you looking for?” The bouncer eyed the badges warily but seemed to back down. Sam pulled out his phone and showed him a picture.  
“She looks like this, but a little younger with black and blue hair, couple of piercings.” Sam gave a brief description.  
“Yeah she’s inside. Club’s a bit crowded tonight though, good luck finding her.” The bouncer stepped aside and let the four of them in.

Once inside their ears were assaulted by thunderous music with heavy bass lines, fast drum beats and screaming vocals. There was a sea of bodies writhing on the dancefloor in time with the music, many were jumping around waving glowsticks in the air.   
“We should split up!” Dean shouted over the music. Sam and Castiel nodded in agreement and they went in separate directions. 

Crowley turned right, which took him past the bar. He scanned the crowd who were all desperately seeking the attention of one of the three waitresses. As far as he could tell, none of them were Emma, so he walked past the bar towards what looked like a seating area in a dark corner.   
The section was further away from the speakers so the music wasn’t as deafening here, the people at the tables were able to hold conversations but they still needed to lean in and shout at each other. There were a few booths there with tall seats making it hard to get a good look at the occupants and a few small tables scattered about in the area just next to them.   
As he wandered between the tables, he finally spotted her in the furthest corner seated at the last booth. At one side of the table there was a girl with a completely shaved head and dramatic black eye and lip makeup. She was sitting with her arm draped across a guy with long black hair, they were clearly a couple. At the opposite side of the booth, he saw Emma in the middle flanked by two guys. The first had long blonde hair and eyeliner smeared under his eyes and the other had purple dreadlocks and a denim jacket with no sleeves. They were leaning into Emma to listen to what she was saying. Both had a hungry look in their eyes like dogs sensing a female in heat.

He was angered by the attention Emma was receiving from the two boys, but he wasn’t sue exactly how he should approach her, after all he didn’t want her to throw another tantrum and run out again. He watched the scene for a while as he contemplated his next move. The couple got up and began moving in the direction of the dancefloor, but neither of the two remaining boys moved to the free side of the booth to give Emma more room. They stayed where they were, practically drooling over her. The guy with the dreadlocks began stroking Emma’s arm and shoulder while the other guy handed her something, it looked like a small bag with some kind of white powder inside. She took the bag under the table with one hand, and with the other she picked one of the shot glasses up from the table and downed it quickly before slipping both her hands under the table and fumbling with the package she’d been given.  
Crowley had seen enough. He approached the table and looked down at the three of them feeling utter rage burning throughout his body.   
“Uh oh, someone’s Dad is here!” The blonde boy looked up at Crowley, drawing Emma’s attention to him. She put her finger in her mouth, sucking it as she followed his gaze and finally saw Crowley. He had no idea what sort of reaction to expect from her, but he did not expect her to fall into a fit of giggles. The boy with purple dreads laughed with her and handed her another shot, which she downed quickly.  
“Sit!” She sang up to Crowley. “Have a drink with us! Oh look, it’s Dean-O too! Now I know he’ll have a drink with us!” She fell into another fit of giggles as Crowley acknowledged Dean.  
Dean didn’t say a word, he simply flashed his FBI badge and the two boys scampered pretty quickly, abandoning Emma at the booth.   
“Awww, they were fun and you scared them away!” Emma pouted. “You know, I don’t even know their names!”   
“Emma, are you drunk?” Crowley asked her over the music. She slumped back in the booth and held up a finger to Crowley. Before he could stop her, she picked up a third shot and downed it quickly. She began pointing her finger in the air as she replied.  
“I am not drunk. I am completely… utterly… totally… fucking wasted!” She laughed again.  
“Enough!” Crowley shouted. “Outside! Now!”  
Crowley took hold of her arm and dragged her through the bar and out of the front door with Dean in tow.

Outside of the bar and a good distance away from the people hanging around the front door, Crowley pulled Emma to a halt.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled down at her.  
“I think I’m standing here talking to you.” She put her hands on her hips but swayed as she stood. “Those boys thought you’re my dad! Dean! Those boys thought Crowley was my dad!” She made a sudden lunge for Dean, possibly an attempt to hug him, but she missed and nearly fell over. Dean grabbed her and held her upright.  
“Yeah, I got it the first time.” Dean said as he pulled out his phone. A couple of seconds later he spoke into the receiver. “Sam grab Cas, we’ve got her. Oh and bring some water, she’s trashed.” He hung up.  
“Crowley, go easy on her ok, we don’t want her to run again.” He helped Emma stand up straight while Crowley glowered at him. He sighed and stepped forward.  
“You’re still under that witch’s spell, I was worried about you, darling.” He said to Emma in a much more soothing tone.  
“We were worried.” Dean corrected him.   
“Hey, is she OK?” Sam approached with Cas right behind him.  
“Sammy Sam! Cassy Cas!” She sung to them. “Guess what? Those boys thought Crowley was my Dad!” She nearly fell over again.  
“She’s wasted.” Dean sighed. Crowley grabbed Emma and spun her around, holding her back to him.  
“More than just ‘wasted’.” He reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out the small white bag with a small amount of white powder left in it, holding it up for the others to see.  
“Emma, what the hell is that?” Dean snapped immediately. Crowley held the bag in his hand and a small flame engulfed it, getting rid of it and the offending contents.  
“Whoops!” Emma shrugged against Crowley before attempting to grind her ass into his crotch. “I’ve been a bad girl, are you going to spank me, Daddy?” She said in a low, sultry voice.  
“That’s just wrong!” Dean groaned, averting his eyes from the scene. “Cas, can you get us back to the bunker?”

Back in the bunker the boys were talking about what to do with Emma.   
“She needs a cold shower.” Sam suggested. “I’ll take her.”  
“Hold on there, Moose, if anyone is going to be undressing my girlfriend it’ll be me!” Crowley interjected.  
“Are you sure that’s such a good idea, she’ll just try to throw herself at you again and that’s what got us in this mess in the first place!” Sam bent down next to Emma on the floor where she had sat down with her legs splayed out. Putting his arm around her waist, he picked her up and got her into a standing position and began walking her towards the shower. Crowley followed.  
“I’m coming to make sure you don’t manhandle her.” Emma started to wriggle in Sam’s grasp.  
“Fine, looks like I might need the help anyway. You’re dealing with it if she pukes!”

Between Sam and Crowley, they eventually got Emma to the bathroom and Crowley turned on the cold water.   
Sam sat her down on the toilet and began tugging at the straps across her chest.   
“Woah, woah, woah.” Emma called. “Sam, are you trying to get me naked? Crowley’s right there! He’s the King of Hell don’tcha know, he’ll kill you.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Because I’m screwing him!”  
“Yeah, yeah…” Sam mumbled, trying not to focus on what she was saying, before calling over to Crowley. “Hey, a little help here!” Emma tried to raise her foot towards Crowley for him to start on her boots and nearly fell off the toilet in the process.  
“Hey you, don’t move!” Sam said as he righted her.   
“Moose, out of the way.” Crowley said as he pulled Sam back before clicking his fingers once.  
“Hey! Where’d all my clothes go!” Emma called, still on the toilet but wearing nothing but her bra and panties.   
“Thanks.” Sam said, picked Emma up and began pulling her toward the shower.   
“Oh my God you guys, I’ve figured it out!” Emma shouted out much too loudly. “Are we going to have a threesome? Oh Sam, you wouldn’t believe the things Crowley can do with his mouth!”   
“Ok, I’m out!” Sam picked Emma up in his arms and dumped her into the bathtub. Emma squealed as the cold water hit her and Sam turned to Crowley. “She’s all yours!”  
Crowley laughed. “You’re not going to take her up on the offer?, Moose?”  
Sam stormed out of the room without answering and Crowley laughed again before looking down into the bathtub. 

Emma lay there under the flow of the water. Her hair was plastered against the sides of her head and her eyeliner was beginning to run. Her bra and panties were completely soaked through and she looked thoroughly miserable. Crowley clicked his fingers and her bra and panties disappeared while a fluffy towel appeared in his hand.   
He reached over and shut off the water and then pulled Emma into a sitting position.  
“Here you go, love.”   
“Crowley?” She said in a timid voice.  
“Yes, love?”  
“I need to go to sleep.” Just as she finished her sentence, her head dropped as she passed out.   
“That you do, love.” He finished drying her off and carried her to her room before laying her down in her bed.

_________________________________________________________

The next morning I awoke with a terrible pounding in my head. My mouth was dry and tasted like something had crawled in there and died. I slowly sat upright, pleased to find myself in my own bed, though I was completely naked.  
“Emma!” I heard a gravelly voice call softly from across the room. I squinted through the pain and saw a figure dressed all in black approach and then sit down on the bed next to me.  
“Crowley?” I groaned. “What happened?”  
“Well, you ran out on us, got drunk and took some mind altering substances. It was certainly an interesting evening getting you back here. On the plus side, it seems the witch’s spell wore off during the night. “ Crowley did not sound pleased, I hoped he would at least let my hangover pass before he told me what he really thought of my actions.   
“Here, drink some water and get some more sleep.” He handed me a glass and I gulped it down before laying back down on my pillows. I felt the mattress rise a little as Crowley got up.  
“By the way, Sam said no to the threesome.”   
I groaned loudly knowing that I was going to have some serious consequences to deal with beyond my own pain.   
I heard Crowley’s laughter as I drifted back to sleep.


End file.
